The Red Wolf and the Red Girl
by BunnyKoi
Summary: "I want to hold you. I want to be by your side. I want to love you, but I can't. I pray to God over and over, but my wish will never come true and I know this. But this isn't fair! My heart is for you and you alone, but I'm not allowed to give it to you! So why! Why are you the wolf and I'm red riding hood!" Rating my change in the future. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Update (5-25-16) SO I made a few changes to the story. Censoring a few words here and there and bumping up the age from sixteen to eighteen. For the sake of my paranoia. **

**Once again, I do not anything in this story. This is purely a fan fiction, everything else belongs to Criag McCracken's universe.**

* * *

In a land beneath the mountains, a small village sat next to a large forest. There were few carnivores in the forest; the most fearful were the wolves that hunted in dark places. It was unknown how many wolves resided in the forest, but the villagers knew the risks of traveling in the forest. It was normal for hunters to go inside and the villagers were recommended to travel in groups if they were gathering herbs, berries, or visiting foolish people who _lived_ in the forest.

As years passed, the woods became safer to travel. The hunters would create a safe and easy path for villagers to travel while, at the same time, eliminated nearly every wolf that threatened their peaceful way of life. Eventually, the rest of the wolves fled the forest away from the hunters and their loud weapons. Travelers were now safe inside the woods.

Especially a certain girl in a red hood.

The girl was very iconic amongst the village with her signature red hood and enchanting pink eyes. Only at age fifteen, she was beautiful beyond comprehension; her rosy eyes were complimented by her flawless milky skin and fiery orange hair. The men of the village would constantly compete for her attention; they would grovel at her feet if necessary and by the time she would became of age, her father would be flooded with marriage requests from every eligible man.

What a beautifully blessed child she was.

With the forest safe from harm, the red girl was able to travel and visit her ill grandmother, who lived inside the forest. She brought sweets and medicine along with her and by her father's request she asked her grandmother numerous times if she would want to spend the rest of her days in the village. Her grandmother would refuse and reply with a crazed statement. Her grandmother was terribly sick, and very much a mad woman.

But red girl loved her grandmother very much, and she traveled back and forth almost every day to see her. It was not a hassle; it was a half an hour walk to grandmother's house and another half walking back to the village if she took the shorter and safer path.

It was true that the forest was free of dangerous predators, but that did not necessarily mean that all predators were gone.

A lone wolf resided the forest.

The wolf made his presence known one night during a full moon. The villagers were awoken to the terrifying howl and looming dangers inside the forest once again. Although a single wolf would normally have not made much of an impact, the villagers were worried that this one wolf would bring more. Their greatest hunter set forth on his quest to kill the wolf as quickly as possible. With his extraordinary skills, the hunter located the wolf's possible residing areas and made signs cautioning travelers.

The same cautions that the red girl deliberately ignored.

* * *

The red girl had a premonition the other day. She could not explain the reason of this impending aura and why she was so fearful. The feeling would not leave her mind no matter how hard she tried. This unknown warning left her trembling and crying on floor. Her father tried comforting her as best as possible, but the feeling would not go away even after the tears had stopped.

She had not felt like herself for the rest of the day. No matter how much her father tried to cheer her up, the red girl knew that nothing in that village would make her happy. None of her friends or suitors would be able to make her smile. She had this mundane feeling that there was nothing here for her to enjoy anymore. Sure, she had her beauty and was wanted by every male in the village, but the red girl never strived to be that kind of woman.

She knew of her future: her father would pick a rich, probably handsome husband for her and she would spend the rest of her life as a housewife and birth as many children as her husband pleased. She would cook and clean the house, until her bones grew tired and her beauty would wash away. She would smile and be happy with the man she could never love.

Perhaps she had come to realize that her childish freedom was coming to an end, and her life of adulthood was starting.

That would seem logical since her eighteenth birthday was tomorrow; the age where she would be eligible to marry.

"Blossom."

Her father's call brought the girl out of her thoughts and onto the situation at hand. Blossom had just finished her chores around the house and was sitting by the fireplace reading a small book. Her father had just walked into the room with his hands and clothes dirty from helping farmers in the fields.

"Did you bring the clothes in? Rain will be coming soon and I want to make sure our nice clothes are nice and dry." He asked.

Blossom nodded. "Yes, father. I folded them up nice and neatly as well." She confirmed.

Her father smiled. "Thank you, my dear. You'll make a fine wife someday." He said walking past her and into the bathing room. Blossom's heart sank upon her father's words. Of course, she didn't want to upset her father by showing sadness, but it was hard for her to bottle in her emotions.

Blossom took a look out the window. The sun was high in the sky signaling it was noon, but there were dark and heavy clouds in the horizon, bringing the rain for the crops as well as thunder and possibly lightning. It was going to be a violent storm tonight. She stood up from her spot and quickly darted to her room. On her bed was her signature ribbon and red cloak. Blossom pulled her locks into a ponytail and used the ribbon to tie it in a bow. She pulled her cloak around her body and secured it tied around her neck.

Her father finished washing his face and saw his daughter's new attire. "Sweetheart, are you going somewhere?"

Blossom nodded. "I want to visit grandmother."

"Right now?! You saw her two days ago. Blossom, I don't want you travel so far during the rain."

"Father, the rain won't be here for a few more hours." Blossom walked into the kitchen and stuffed her basket with an assortment of fruits, berries and a jar of jam. "I'll return before then."

Her father sighed knowing full well that he will not win this debate. "Very well. Go safely. Follow the marked path and return as soon as possible." Blossom nodded and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"I will." Covering her basket, Blossom stepped out of the wooden house and into streets of her small village. All around her, people were going back and forth, finishing their chores and gathering what they needed for the approaching rain. The seeds were firmly planted in the earth, the clothes were removed from the line, and animals were either tied down or in a barn.

No one knows for certain how long the rain would last, but it never hurt to be prepared.

Blossom's appearance was eye-catching as always. Many of the villagers would greet her with a smile or a bow. Many of the men would tip her hat to her and greet her with compliments; all of which Blossom didn't cared for, but she was taught to be polite otherwise.

While finishing a greeting to a neighbor, she bumped into a taller male. "OH! I'm so sorry…" Looking up, she was apologizing to none other than, Dexter Alexandrov, the village's experienced hunter. Dexter had short, orange hair, blue eyes behind black rimmed glasses, and wore a tattered white coat around his thin body. When most people thought of a hunter, they would imagine a large, muscular man with an assortment of weapons. However, Dexter was a different type of hunter. His intellect was his greatest weapon. With his handmade weapons and superior knowledge over the masses, hunting seemed like a mere hobby to him.

It was no question he was continuing his search on the lone wolf and it was starting to become a challenge for him. This wolf was clearly testing his abilities and although Dexter enjoyed a challenge, the village was not too thrilled.

Dexter dipped his head giving Blossom a proper greeting. "Ms. Utonium." He asked.

Blossom gave a small curtsy. "Mr. Alexandrov. Such fine weather we have, isn't it?"

"Oh yes. The storm will definitely help with this year's harvest." He said in his thick accent. "But Ms. Utonium, are you going somewhere at this hour? Shouldn't you be at home?" He inquired the pink girl.

"Yes, but I wanted to go to my grandmother's cottage. I need to make sure she has everything she needs before the storm hits." Blossom said indicating the basket.

"Well if you're going in the wood alone, then I need to accompany you. For a safe and quick travel." Dexter insisted.

Blossom shook her head. "No need. I've done this many times before, so I can very much handle myself. Besides, you look very tired from hunting since this morning." She indicated his dirty and beaten attire; muddy boots, scratched up gloves, and his crossbow was already on its last leg.

"Yes…today's hunt was not very successful sadly…" Despite the statement, there seemed to be a spark within Dexter's crystal blue eyes as though he just thought of another ingenious idea for the next hunt.

"Well…I mustn't keep grandmother waiting. I better hurry if I am to beat the rain." She said signaling a close in the awkward conversation.

"Ah yes. Well. Go carefully and please come back safe. Follow the marked paths I provided." He warned her bidding the beauty a farewell. Blossom bid the hunter adieu and continued her way.

It was no surprise that Dexter was a candidate for Blossom's hand and a very popular one at that. He was highly favored by the community and her father especially, so from that idea alone, Blossom knew exactly who her father would pick. However, Blossom doesn't enjoy Dexter's presence and, she could never imagine spending the rest of her life being his trophy wife. Dexter was a highly respected man of the village, but he was also very arrogant and cared about nothing else but his work.

Pushing the mindless thoughts aside, Blossom walked into the forest entrance and began walking along the marked paths like she was told. She looked back at the village occasionally and watched it disappear from view the further she walked. Once she was sure that she was out of sight, Blossom quickened her pace and began to stray away from the path.

Running past different sized trees and shrubbery, Blossom listened for the familiar sounds of the forest animals, only to find that it was slightly quieter than usual. The animals must have followed their instincts and fled to safer areas. The sun continued to shine from above and its light peaked through the tall tress creating a surreal and tranquil atmosphere in the forest.

Blossom loved the forest. She loved nature. It was fascinating to study its changes and its natural beauty. She felt herself become truly free in the woods, despite the danger that lurked within. In fact, she welcomed that sense of danger; it created more excitement and adventure into her life. Being here was her true joy.

Eventually, she arrived at a large forest clearing with a large oak tree. The tree had a large trunk with a large hole that seemed to act as some sort of den for any large creature. The tree sat on a small hill of lush green grass surrounded by an assortment of flowers. The scenery had a sense of euphoria around it that it seemed to look like merely a dream.

Blossom walked slowly toward the oak tree taking the surroundings as she had done many times before. She steps were quiet making sure not to make any loud or sudden noises. By the time she reached the base of the hill, Blossom heard a small growl coming from inside the trunk; a sound she had been expecting. There was a rustling inside followed by a noise that sounded like a yawn.

"_**What are you doing here? Don't you smell the rain approaching?"**_

"I figured I would stop by and give you some treats." Blossom replied as she made her ascend to the tree base.

"_**Treats? I may outlive you, but I'm no fool. You're here for something else…" **_

Once she reached the base, Blossom peered inside the trunk to see a large, dark furred beast rolling around in a bed of soft leaves. Its presence was clearly intimidating, but for some reason, Blossom continued inside. Upon closer inspection, it was a large wolf. Its tail was as long and big as Blossom's own body, and from one mighty swing, it could possibly break her entire body. If it stood up, its body would tower over her. The great wolf pulled its head out of the leaves revealing its blood red eyes.

From those eyes, it was clear that this creature was not from this world.

But Blossom approached it anyway. The wolf rose up from its spot and bore its fangs at the girl. Its mouth and teeth were massive reminding Blossom that it could kill her instantly from one bite. As it growled and hissed, Blossom calmly raised her petite hand to its muzzle. Upon the contact of her soft and familiar skin, the large wolf relaxed and retracted its teeth from her.

"_**Very good…" **_It said. _**"You are no longer timid of me."**_

"How can I not?" Blossom set down her basket to place both of her hands on the side of its head. She leaned closer toward the wolf placing her head on its face. The wolf drew in closer to her form taking in as much of her scent as it could. Blossom found herself hugging the wolf's head before she felt its fur shift and move wildly.

The fur retracted itself taking a new form; a human form. The dark fur changed into a lighter color of amber orange and it gathered toward its head becoming hair. Its pale skin appeared before her taking an average, adult male shape. His orange hair stopped past his shoulders and covered his pointed and unearthly ears. His muscles relaxed as he grew adjusted to his human form.

Although he wasn't clothed, Blossom's eyes never looked away for his red eyes were gazing into hers. Oh, how she loved his enchanting eyes. She loved it whenever he looked at her; the way all girls wanted to be looked at. She found herself hypnotized by his stare as he approached her still body. He placed large hands on her thin neck touching as much of her exposed skin as possible.

Blossom sighed blissfully as she let her body melt. She instantly become submissive to him as he leaned down to her neck and began to press his lips hard on her most sensitive area. The places he knew that would make her knees weak, her body quiver and her voice reach the highest mountains. He pushed her back against the tree trunk as his hands began roam around the most forbidden areas of her body. He sucked and bit in certain areas of her neck making Blossom cry and moan his name.

"Brick…"

The absolute attention and adoration he showed her was everything Blossom had wanted. Brick's actions never ceased to excite her. He pushed her blouse upward in order to sneak his hand inside and touch her smooth milky skin. He growled against her ear as Blossom jumped to wrap her legs shamelessly around his waist. Their bodies reacted to each other's in perfect harmony as though they were made for no one else.

Brick's hand moved from her neck straight to her hips. He pushed the hem of her ankle length skirt up to expose her smooth legs and started massaging her hip and buttocks. They gasped sharply as his pelvis started to grind against hers; a very clear sign that he wanted to take her again. Of course, Blossom would allow him.

She loved Brick. She loved Brick with everything she had to give; mind, soul, and body. And although he never admitted it, Brick was in love with her too. They adored and cherished each other. All they had to live in this world was for no one else, but each other. Brick would never leave from Blossom's mind, not even for a second. It amazed her so much that she would find genuine love from a demon-like creature such as Brick.

And as she gripped his red locks and clawed at his exposed back, she knew that this love would not last. It couldn't last. Her birthday was tomorrow, meaning that this would be the last time she would see Brick. The last time would hold him, kiss him and combine with him. The thought of it was enough to crush her heart.

Brick stopped his actions as he smelled salty tears on her skin. He stared at her face intensely with concern as Blossom cried and sobbed in front of him. Her tears left him angry and confused. He hated tears and will crush any human who dares to bring tears to his woman's eyes, but he was mostly confused as to why would she was crying. He cupped his hands around her puffy face forcing her to face him.

"My sweet Blossom. Why do you bring tears to your lovely face?"

"Because…" She cried. "I have to let you go…"

* * *

**BunnyKoi says: "Oops I did it again!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah. I own nothing. **

* * *

Blossom was scrubbing her body in the river that sat near Brick's den. After every intimate action with the wolf, Blossom had to clean herself of her smell before heading back to the village. This was to make sure that Dexter and the other hunters were not suspicious of her travels. This was also to make sure that Brick's location was kept a secret.

As she bathe herself deep in the waters, she took a glance at her lover who sat at the river bank. Brick was dressed in a thin layer of clothing he gathered during his vast travels. He wore a white dress shirt with a brown vest, brown pants and black boots. He always wore an exotic red cap on his head the one he had told Blossom that it was his most prized treasures yet.

Usually Brick would be taking a nap at this time, but this time it was different. He was staring blankly into the distance deep in thought over what Blossom had told him earlier. It frightened Blossom to see him like this. Brick was clearly lost in thought and looked as though he was sinking into a depression. He didn't utter a sound once Blossom left his side and it was killing her to see him like this.

Deciding she was done, Blossom stepped out the waters and quickly dressed herself again. She approached Brick and sat down next to him. Usually he would have acknowledged her presence, but once again, he didn't even bother to move or speak. Tentatively, she placed a hand on his arm snapping Brick out of his trance. He looked to her face and saw more tears threatening to fall from her face. He frowned and jerked his arm away from her.

"Stop that." He growled wiping her eyes free from tears.

"Brick…I—"

"Shut up." He commanded. "I don't want to hear it." He stood up and walked back to his den. Blossom quickly got up and followed after.

"Brick, I know you're angry, but I promise you, this was not my intention to—"

"Your intention? You knew this day would come—we both knew it."

"But never did I realize the impact of this situation!"

"Don't you lie to me woman!" He turned around for her to meet his angry glare. "You prance around in that miserable village showing off your beauty and skin to those men, and you tell me that you had to no intention to be sold off into marriage?! Don't stand here and pretend to be naïve. So, tell me, my dear…" he sneered. "…who else did you spread your legs to?"

Instantly, Blossom's hand made a hard contact with his cheek. He felt the stinging pain erupt as a hand print made itself known. Of course it didn't hurt him physically, but it didn't emotionally. "How dare you!" She glared back viciously. "How can you make such a foolish accusation?! I only gave myself to you and no one else!" She shouted. "I gave my love to you—!"

"I gave you my loyalty!" He shouted back.

"—my entire being—!"

"My absolute trust; I devoted myself to you! And this is how you—?!"

"I GAVE YOU MY VITURE!" She screamed causing Brick to close his mouth to let her speak. "I gave it up…for you…." She cried. "…And when I get married…my husband will find out…and I'll die."

He turned his head away from her, knowing the consequences well. Blossom will be accused as a harlot and death will be her final punishment. Brick snarled and bore his fangs at the thought of his Blossom dying. He would be prepared to banish his position and lay waste to the entire village if needed.

"…but I guess, it'll be worth it." Upon those words, he stared upon his love once again. Blossom had a sad smile on her face. "I never regretted meeting you, knowing you and loving you. The times we spent together were the most treasured memories of my life that I'll be happy to take to the grave. I will never be happy in another man's arms, and I told myself that I would rather die on my wedding day then be apart from you."

"Blossom…"

"….I always knew it would end like this." She stared at the ground.

"This is not how it's going to end…" Brick growled. "We'll find a way—_I'll_ find a way! I'll go to that insufferable village and break every male's legs myself!"

"Brick! You can't do that! That would be breaking your vows! You're forbidden to cause or bring harm to the village humans. Or else you'll—"

"_**I KNOW THE CONSEQUENSES!" **_Brick roared causing the surround trees and the very ground itself tremble from his mighty voice. For the first time in a long while, Blossom found herself shaking in fright of her lover. He had never raised his voice at her in such a way that would insist fear.

She knew that Brick was angry. It was obviously so. The reality of losing her took a bigger toll on him than he had anticipated. She studied his enraged state; nostrils were flaring, face distorted in anger, fangs were bearing and pupils were shifting from human to canine and back in seconds. From his tortured state of mind, Blossom wanted comfort him. She slowly approached and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have Brick violently jerk her hand away from his person.

"_**Don't…!" **_He took a deep breath realizing how antagonized he looked. Brick turned his face away from her while trying to control himself. "You…just bathe…It would be better if you didn't touch me."

Blossom nodded silently understanding his reasoning. Looking up at the sky, the storm clouds were moving closer toward the village bringing the heavy rain. The clouds were inching closer to sun estimating that Blossom only had another two hours before the rain began.

"Go…see Ida…"

"But Brick you're—"

"I'll be fine…I just need ….to be alone…" Blossom watched as Brick walked out of the clearing and into the forest. She didn't bother to stop; sometimes being alone and getting your thoughts together wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

Blossom found the safety trail and followed along it. With her basket in her arm, she went to see her grandmother like her lie promised. Usually Blossom would take in the scenery and admire the colorful plants around her, but she was too lost in her thoughts; mainly for Brick. She could only imagine his absolute despair and it hurt her more knowing that he would rather deal with it on his own instead of being with her.

The trail continued into a smaller clearing with a small cottage sitting by small river bank. The cottage was pink with a white roof and a red door. The home seemed to bring a warm atmosphere to anyone who approaches it. To the left, there was a small garden with an interesting assortment of vegetables and flowers. The flowers were kept behind a small white fence to keep any stray animals from ruining the floral beauties.

Blossom smiled upon seeing her grandmother's cottage once again. The home was filled with so many memories that the mere thought of it put her mind at ease once again. Blossom gracefully approached the gate, unlocked it and closed it once again. She knocked on the bright door softly, making sure not to startle her elder inside. "Grandma? It's me. I came for a visit."

"….Camilla? Come in, come in child."

Upon command, Blossom opened the door. She stepped inside inhaling the sweet aroma of honey and cinnamon. Upon entering, there was a small fireplace with a large pot suspended over a fire by a hook. Across from the fireplace, there was a small kitchen area and a small table and chair. There was a back room where Blossom saw a frail figure laying underneath the quilts of the bed. Taking off her hood, Blossom stepped into the bed room and gave her grandmother a smile.

"Grandma." The old woman looked up to see her one and only granddaughter. Her skin was aging and wrinkly, and her hair was grey and very much thinning, but the woman had a warm and open smile that would melt even the hardest of ice. Her brown eyes twinkled in delight at the sight of her offspring as though Blossom reminded her of someone dear. The old woman reached up and touched her granddaughter's cheek with her fragile hands.

"My sweet Camilla…"

Blossom grabbed her grandmother's hand and gave it a sweet, gentle kiss.

"How have you fair? Are you eating enough?" Blossom asked the usual questions. Ida nodded and weakly pointed at the pot boiling over the fire.

"I grew weary and put my head to rest while the soup got hot…." Blossom quickly leaved her grandmother's side and tended to the boiling soup. Looking inside, the broth was white and creamy with a few ingredients where and there. Using the ladle to take a sip, it tasted very plain. Clearly, Grandma Ida was too weak to cook a proper meal completely. Blossom retrieved the carrots, potatoes and string beans from the cabinets.

"A storm comes…" She heard Ida speak.

Blossom founded a knife and began peeling the potato skin. "I know. Fa—I mean…the Professor helped the farmers tend to the crops this morning. The whole village is grateful for the rain."

"I hope Brick stays safe…."

"I'm sure he will be fine grandma." Blossom quickly chopped the potatoes and moved on to slicing the carrots. Once she dumped the potatoes and carrots in the soup, Blossom moved onto snapping the peas in the pot as well.

Ida smiled upon her granddaughter. "That red hood suits you…red was always your color…"

Blossom smiled fondly. "I know." She began mixing the ingredients together giving the soup a slightly different aroma. After several long stirs, Blossom took another sip; it was better but something else was missing. Looking inside the cabinets once more, she found a small jar of pepper and sprinkled a pinch of it into the soup. Now it was ready serve.

A hot bowl of soup, a small loaf of bread and glass of water was presented to the old woman by her wonderful granddaughter. Blossom placed the tray of food on the woman's lap and tucked a napkin under her chin. "Eat up grandma. If you're still hungry afterwards, I bought some sweets for you to enjoy."

Ida gave a pleasant giggle. "You are such a wonderful child…your presence is all I could ever ask for…."

Blossom smiled and handed Ida a wooden spoon. "Hurry and eat, or else your soup will be cold."

Blossom watched silently as the old woman dipped her spoon in the soup and slowly raised it up to her lips to take a sip. Ida complimented Blossom on the delicious soup and continued to eat. Blossom stared out of the window and noticed that the sunlight was diminishing as the storm clouds rolled in. Grandma Ida's window overlooked her little garden where the tomatoes, peas and spinach grew alongside the daisies and peach blossoms. Ida cherished her small garden and whenever she wasn't well enough, Blossom would care for the plants with as much care.

Her thoughts went back to when she was a young child. She and her grandmother would play in the dirt planting seeds and plants. They would laugh because Blossom would get so dirty and her mother—

"My dear…you're crying…"

Blossom was brought back to reality from her grandmother's words and felt liquid running down her face. She quickly covered her face to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry. Something must have caught in my eyes." She lied.

Ida reached out to gently pat her head. "The storm will pass, love…"

Blossom looked up from her odd choice of words and noticed that her tray of food was all gone. She sighed of relief knowing that her grandmother was still eating well. She took the tray of dishes back to the kitchen and washed up well.

"OH MY!"

Upon Ida's cry, Blossom dropped the dishes in the sink and ran back into the bedroom.

"Grandma! Are you—"

Blossom was a large wolf's head sticking out of the window and her grandmother's surprised turned into happiness as the old woman petted the wolf's nose. The great wolf relaxed to her touch as he did Blossom's. The old woman laughed and rejoiced.

Pink eyes met red eyes and all of her alertness went away.

"Oh my sweet Brick! It's been ages since I last saw you."

"_**It's good to see you too, Ida. You age gracefully leaving your beauty untouched." **_Brick complimented fondly.

"Such a good boy…" Ida noticed Blossom's presences and beckoned her granddaughter to come closer. Blossom did so and sat on the edge of the bed. "Did you meet with Brick today?" Her grandmother asked.

"Yes…I did." Blossom replied not wanting to meet with her lover's gaze fearing that he was still infuriated with her.

Ida gently placed a hand on her granddaughter's lap and gave her a warm and honest smile. "I want you to be happy, Camilla. You should have never married that scholar…you would have been happier with Brick…"

Brick's eyes moved from Ida to Blossom, while the red girl stared at her grandmother with fresh tears in her eyes. Her grandmother didn't notice, of course, because she was staring off into space. Her mind was leaving her again. Blossom felt Brick's tongue licking her palm comfortably.

Blossom tried not to let her tears show; not to let her sorrow show. She couldn't tell her grandmother that her very own daughter was gone.

That Blossom's mother, Camilla, was dead. But her grandmother refused to believe it.

* * *

The storm clouds covered the sun bringing the loud thunder with it. The forest was quiet now that the animals had hid from the coming rain. With Brick's instincts, he urged Blossom to return back to her village and she complied. Blossom and Brick made sure that Ida's home was secure from the storm before saying their "goodbyes" to the old woman.

Blossom walked along the path with Brick trailing behind her. His great animalistic form shadowed behind her like beast ready to protect its treasure. Blossom could feel his protective gaze studying her and everything around her. She wanted to speak to him, but couldn't find the words.

The silence between them was eerie and unsettling at the least. Blossom wanted was to break into tears, embrace Brick with apologetic cries and beg him to take her away.

But she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Instead, the haunted silence continued.

The great wolf let out a sigh through his nose.

"_**I don't want to play around this anymore. So let's settle this right now." **_Brick quickly moved from his position behind her and blocked her path with his large form. Blossom stopped in her tracks preparing for whatever Brick had to say.

"Do you wish for us to separate? I go to the village and never see you again?" She asked only to cause a growl from Brick.

"_**Let me make something clear to you. You. Are. MINE. You are mine and you belong to me and me alone. No manner of man or god will **_**EVER **_**keep us apart. Not even your silly little human rituals."**_

"Brick what—"

"_**I'm going to find a way for you to be with me. I will prevent that fated marriage for as long as I live, so that you will never leave my side. I don't care if I have to take down any human that stands between us."**_

"Brick. You can't do that. It's madness." Blossom pleaded.

"_**Even my own end will be worth it, as long as you never leave my side." **_Blossom dropped her basket and wrapped her small arms around Brick's large neck. She buried her face in his fur so deep that she could be swallowed by his form. Her tears freely flowed.

"I never want to part from you. The time we spent together was too precious to ever let go. And for as long as I live, I will deny every suitor, every man that asks for my hand or makes any advance toward me. I will stay with you. I love you, Brick."

The great wolf nuzzled his head against her in an affectionate gesture. _**"I know."**_

The two stayed in their embrace until the harsh sounds of thunder resounded through the forest. The winds began to blow causing all the trees to shake violently. Brick shot his head up and faced toward the village, not because of the thunder, but because he heard someone approaching them.

"BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!"

Blossom removed herself from Brick upon hearing the voice. "It's Dexter Alexandrov. If he sees you, then he'll surely kill you on sight."

"_**I'm not worried. He hasn't found me yet. Go. Stay safe." **_

"I will." Their eyes lingered on each other's for a second longer before Brick broke the connection and quickly fled into the woods. Blossom quickly dusted herself of Brick's fur before running towards Dexter's voice.

Thankfully, Dexter was alone. He was on his horse running along the trail with a lantern in his hand. The hard rain started to fall threatening the light to be extinguished, but Dexter quickly kept it covered. He was trying to be dry thanks to his coat and hat he wore, but the strong winds nearly forced his hat off his head. Despite the weather conditions, Dexter pushed his horse forward in order to find the fair Blossom.

Fortune shined on him as his eyes caught a glimpse of red slowly making its way towards him.

"BLOSSOM!" Dexter jumped off his horse and ran straight for the girl on foot. He saw Blossom wrapped in her red rood pushing through the wind and rain. She looked up upon hearing her name and saw Dexter shining a light in her face. He quickly pulled her closer and used his coat to shield the rain from her beauty. "Are you alright?!" He shouted through the wind. "You were gone for a long time and your father was very worried!"

Blossom nodded. "I am fine! We need to leave!" A great gust of wind blew past them blowing Dexter's hat away and completely extinguishing the light. Dexter put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and whistled for his horse. The stead loyally obeyed and came by his master's call. Dexter lifted Blossom on the horse and he hoisted up sitting behind her. He took the ropes and commanded his horse back to the village. Despite the rain and wind, the horse took off in such speed.

Blossom looked behind Dexter and saw a pair of ruby red eyes in the distance. She smiled.

She was glad she saw Brick today.

* * *

**BunnyKoi says: "Hot chocolate is instant and easy to make."**


End file.
